


Не сбылось

by ShNedzumi



Series: Не всем везет с соулмейтами [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShNedzumi/pseuds/ShNedzumi
Summary: Из серии "Не всем везет с соулмейтами"





	

\- Мисс Поттер, наша новая знаменитость.

Северус Снейп прекрасно помнил эти слова, ведь столько времени думал о прибывающей в школу дочери своего школьного недруга, столько времени представлял, какой избалованной должна была вырасти девчонка, вся в своего папашу. И придумывал речь, репетировал ее, чтобы сразу поставить девчонку на место, чтобы та не думала, будто весь мир крутится вокруг нее.

И он помнил взгляд расширившихся зеленых глаз, что обжег внутренности кипятком. Но тогда не обратил внимания.

А сейчас эти слова смотрели на него с одного из старых выпусков "Ежедневного пророка". Их обнаружили у героини, когда та лежала после битвы у стен школы в Мунго с сильнейшим истощением. Но никто не мог сказать, кто же является парой девушки, а сама Поттер отказывалась давать интервью. Лишь, скрипя зубами, демонстрировала тонкую вязь едва различимых букв, браслетом обвивавших запястье.

Северус Снейп не сомневался: никто не вспомнит, что именно он сказал эти слова. В конце концов, первокурсникам тогда не было дела до учебы и конфликта преподавателя с Золотой девочкой. По крайней мере, не до такой степени, чтобы следить за каждым словом.

В детстве маленький Северус мечтал найти пару, свою родственную душу, которая поймет и примет, которая не станет ругать и насмехаться над тонкими, слишком быстро пачкающимися волосами. Но первая фраза, которую родственная душа должна была сказать именно ему, была до банальности, до обидного простой - "Не знаю, сэр". Как по такой определить пару?

И он даже не подозревал, что последние двадцать лет пара была все время рядом, все время на виду.

Гарриет Розмари Поттер.

Он очнулся в Мунго, когда закончилась битва, закончились похороны, и все погибшие были давно оплаканы. На борьбу с ядом организму потребовалось целых два месяца - даже при учете противоядия и усиленного комплекса лечебных мероприятий.

Северус Снейп не планировал жить после войны. Но когда это интересовало Гарри Поттер? Она вытащила его из хижины, отдала медикам, помогла получить звание героя - как в насмешку, все драгоценные воспоминания Северуса стали достоянием общественности. Но зато, благодаря этому, не было пересудов и косых взглядов, а Скитер даже умудрилась написать пачку слезливых статеек о подлинном чувстве. Брр.

Когда он прочитал о происходящих событиях, пожалел, что проснулся. Магический мир изменился до неузнаваемости. Были осуждены все, на чьих руках найдена Метка, многие - казнены, остальные приговорены к антимагическим наручникам и Азкабану. Пожалуй, Северус остался единственным, кто разгуливал на свободе с татуировкой на левом предплечье.

Если его существование можно назвать свободой.

Ему потребовалось три года на то, чтобы привести свои дела в порядок и добиться хоть какого-то положения в обществе.

Ему потребовалось три года на то, чтобы набраться смелости прийти сюда.

Маленький домик в Озерном краю - одном из живописнейших мест Англии. Красная черепичная крыша, каменные серые стены и большие окна, выходящие в сад. По низкой оградке тянулся, переплетался кудрявый вьюн с красивыми розовыми и сиреневыми цветочками, за ним благоухали розы, горели тигровые лилии, яркими красками радовали маргаритки. Чувствительный нос уловил аромат розмарина и тмина.

Распахнулась входная дверь, и по ступенькам крыльца легко сбежала невысокая девушка в светлом платье.

\- Вы долго, профессор, - прищурились так хорошо знакомые зеленые глаза, которые Северус в последние три года видел разве что на редких снимках в газетах, когда в очередной раз вспоминали подвиг Спасительницы. - Ждала вас гораздо раньше. Проходите.

Гарри Поттер провела его внутрь, на веранду, где расторопные домовики уже накрыли столик для чаепития.

\- Располагайтесь, - девушка разлила напиток по чашкам тонкого фарфора.

Северус неловко устроился в плетеном кресле, поправил мантию. Он ощущал себя до странности неловко, неуютно в компании своей мечты. Поттер изменилась, причем изменилась существенно. Исчезла нервозность из движений, ушла суетливость, она стала более спокойной, сдержанной и... насмешливой. Как будто знала то, чего не знали остальные.

\- Что привело вас ко мне? - первой начала разговор девушка, удобно откидываясь на спинку кресла.

Северус замер. Он не знал, что привело его к этому домику. Наверное, настойчивое желание увидеть родственную душу, о которой мечтал столько времени. Желание обрести себя, стать цельным - о чем только говорила мама, когда вспоминала, как познакомилась со своим соулмейтом - Тобиасом Снейпом. В магическом мире найти родственную душу считалось признаком удачливости, волшебники могли увеличить свой потенциал, расширить свои возможности. Но более того, они обретали человека, которому могли бы безоговорочно верить.

В последнем Северус нуждался более всего.

Но как это объяснить Поттер?

Та смотрела с насмешкой, и четко очерченные губы касались тонкой стенки чашки, делая крохотный глоток.

\- Надеюсь, это никак не связано с той дурацкой фразочкой, что написана у меня на запястье?

Северус вскинулся.

\- Как вы можете так говорить о своем соулмейте, мисс Поттер? Даже при ваших низких умственных способностях...

\- А. А. А, - Гарри покачала пальцем. - Даже не начинайте оскорблять меня в моем собственном доме, профессор. Где ваше воспитание? А насчет соулмейта... Давайте подумаем вместе. Мне было одиннадцать, когда вы произнесли роковую фразу. На первом курсе я искренне недоумевала, чем заслужила вашу ненависть, старалась понравиться, старалась показать себя с лучшей стороны.

Северус прикусил губу, вспомнив самые первые эссе мисс Поттер, обширные, со старательно выписанными буковками. Которые он безжалостно раскрашивал алым.

\- Но так как вы меня спасали, я позволила себе на что-то надеяться. На втором курсе пришла боль. Вы продолжали меня шпынять, судя по всему, возненавидели всерьез. На третьем вы сцепились с моим крестным, были дементоры, предатель, оборотень, так что мне стало немного не до соулмейта. На четвертом курсе больше всего я нуждалась в поддержке, но тогда вы осудили меня одним из первых, буквально изваляв в грязи. До сих пор помню, как зачатки положительного отношения к вам выгорели в душе, чуть ли не вместе с самоуважением. Но последнее мне удалось спасти.

Гарри сделала глоток, посмотрела в сад, где жужжали над цветами пчелы и круглые, мохнатые шмели. Их разговор проходил спокойно, голос девушка не повышала. И это было самым страшным.

\- Нет, я не возненавидела вас в одночасье, но... и уважать уже не могла. На пятом вы снова сцепились с моим крестным, выворачивали мой мозг наизнанку. Понимаю истоки вашей ненависти к моему отцу, видела это своими глазами. Но в тот же день осознала, что... вы ничем не отличаетесь от Мародеров. Тоже гнобили слабую по каким-то своим неясным причинам и просто потому, что могли это сделать.

Северус хотел возразить, но если призадуматься... со стороны все именно так и выглядело.

\- На шестом мне снова было немного не до вас, тем более, я уже осознала, что неважно, мой ли вы соулмейт или нет. Не имеет значения, потому что профессор Дамблдор научил меня самому главному: выбор только за мной. Идти ли на арену самой, или меня вытащат насильно. Сказать ли вам о предназначении или промолчать. Только мне выбирать человека, с которым я хочу связать свою жизнь.

\- После битвы у школы я спасла вас в благодарность за то, что весь год вы защищали учеников, помогали мне в поисках крестражей. Мы в расчете.

\- Никто не просил вас этого делать!

Гарри покачала головой, заставив отросшие волосы рассыпаться по плечам густой волной.

\- Редкая неблагодарность.

Снейп прикусил язык.

Найти соулмейт - чудо, настоящее чудо во все времена. Конечно, у них с Поттер ситуация сложнее, им предстоит многое преодолеть, но не зря же они родственные души. Уже сейчас мужчине нравилось то, что он видел перед собой. Спокойствие и сдержанное достоинство человека, знающего себе цену. Ему нравилась такая Поттер, не вспыльчивая, немного агрессивная, с кулаками готовая отстаивать свое мнение, а другая - решительная, умная, расчетливая.

По-своему красивая. В ней не было ничего классически правильного, но все недостатки окупала бездна обаяния. Когда Поттер улыбалась, в изумрудных глазах вспыхивали искорки, как солнечные зайчики на воде лесного озера.

\- Что вы можете мне предложить, профессор? - усмехнулась тем временем девушка, и эта усмешка была жесткой, немного злой. - Звание жены бывшего Упивающегося? Жизнь в лачуге в Коукворте на зарплату главы лаборатории при Аврорате - кстати, поздравляю с назначением, вы его заслужили. Теперь у вас будет другой хозяин.

Слова били больно, все, абсолютно все попадали в цель.

\- На мне висят два рода, оба приносят стабильный доход, у меня тихая, спокойная жизнь в чудесном месте, полном достопримечательностей. Опера, музеи, кинотеатры - я наконец-то узнала, что это такое. И ничего не хочу менять в собственной жизни.

Северус откинулся на спинку кресла. Все правильно, но почему- то все равно обидно. Однако оставался еще один вопрос.

\- Почему вы не стали защищать Драко и других слизеринцев? Они ведь ни в чем не виноваты, кроме того, что их родители выбрали неправильную сторону.

\- Спасти Хорька, который портил мне жизнь в школе? - выгнула брови искренне удивленная Гарри. - Тут дело не в детских обидах, - прервала она начавшиеся возражения. - Мне всегда казалось, что если бы к Упивающимся после Первой войны отнеслись строже, они бы трижды подумали, прежде чем появиться на кладбище. Нет, ну в самом деле, уйма крепких, сильных, магически одаренных мужчин подчинились одному недо-червяку. Почему? По привычке? А если бы некоторых из них не отправили в Азкабан, а приговорили к Поцелую? Думаю, остальные трижды подумали бы, прежде чем отвечать на вызов Тома. Как бы то ни было, свой выбор они сделали. И расплатились за него. Тем более, были казнены только те, кто действительно участвовал во всех ваших собраниях, рейдах и так далее.

\- Они не по своей воле...

\- Ну и что? - безразличие и равнодушие Поттер пугали. - Кто объяснит это семьям тех маглов, что погибли от рук великанов, что сидели в машинах, когда перевернулся мост? Посмотрите им в глаза и скажите, что не по своей воле убили женщин, детей, - лицо ее скривилось. - Думаете, мне просто сидеть с вами и знать, что длинный язык моего соулмейта, моей родственной души лишил меня родителей, - речь ее стала горячее, теперь Поттер не пряталась за деланным спокойствием, а выливала тонны ядовитой боли. - Мне было трудно не возненавидеть вас, знать, что я должна быть вместе с убийцей моих родителей. Вы любили мою маму? Да черта с два! Иначе нашли бы способ предупредить, обезопасить - и не только с помощью Дамблдора. Не говорите, что не знали, будто Петигрю предатель. Ни разу не видели его в ставке? Но нет, вы снова предпочли, чтобы за вас решали другие. Пророчество - к Тому. Спасти подругу - к директору. И ни одного собственного решения. Мерлин, как же я вас презираю! - простонала она. - За то, что когда остальные находили свои родственные души, когда пары утешали их, я получала еще одну дозу презрения и яда. Это больно, словно ножом по телу, словно прижигали каленым железом открытые раны, - она тяжело дышала, на ресницах дрожали слезы.

Северус потянулся к ее руке, чтобы поддержать, утешить, но девушка отдернула пальцы.

\- Не трогайте меня! - почти панически. Несколько глубоких вдохов-выдохов, и она обрела более-менее стабильный контроль над собой. - Что делали Упивающиеся после первой кончины Тома? Правильно, занимались собой. Вот и я занялась собой. Слишком устала быть то психопаткой, то Героиней, устала, что меня то поливают грязью, то требуют очередного спасения. Пока шли суды, я попрощалась с друзьями, оплакала погибших, приняла наследство, отремонтировала дом на площади Гриммо, купила домик здесь, забрала Тедди у Андромеды. При всем моем уважении к ней, не желаю видеть во главе рода Блэк вторую Тонкс.

\- Во главе рода?..

Гарри хмыкнула.

\- А вы думали, я буду обеспечивать наследниками два рода? Ну, уж нет, пусть этим Тедди занимается, мне и Поттеров хватит.

\- У вас есть кто-то на примете, мисс Поттер? На роль отца ребенка?

Еще один хмык.

\- Понимаю, на что вы так не тонко намекаете. Дети от родственных душ всегда сильнее магически, более одаренные, чем остальные - вы и я тому прямое доказательство. Но ради мифических способностей не собираюсь ложиться под вас. К тому же - так, на заметку - чтобы появились дети, замуж выходить не обязательно. Тем более, Поттеры не аристократический род, а просто семейство, они не требовали такого уровня чистой крови, как те же Малфои. Кстати, Нарцисса хотела бы вас видеть, в последнее время у нее не все в порядке со здоровьем.

\- И вы не стали добиваться казни и для нее? - ядовито парировал Снейп. - Ах, да, у вас же перед ней Долг жизни.

\- Мы произвели взаиморасчет долгов, - сладко улыбнулась Гарри. - Кто знает, что бы я могла потребовать взамен от Драко. К тому же Нарцисса - Малфой, она не сможет оспорить главенство Тедди, так что мне нет смысла травить ее или убирать со своего пути.

\- Вы изменились, мисс Поттер.

\- Все мы меняемся, профессор. И только вы стоите на месте. Отпустите, наконец, прошлое и просто живите. Хватит утопать в жалости к себе. Быть непонятым героем - так романтично, но не тогда, когда тебе нечего есть или когда у ребенка режутся зубки. Приходится переступать через себя, идти на контакт. Взрослеть. Но в одном я не уступлю - не позволю никому навязывать мне решения. Даже природной связи. Да, у меня не будет сильных детей-Мерлинов, да, я никогда не смогу ощутить цельности, свою вторую половину. В пятнадцать лет это убивало, честно. Но мне двадцать один, и я считаю это небольшой платой за спокойствие и собственное процветание. Хватит мне быть Героиней, пора побыть просто Гарри.

Северус не просидел долго, смотреть на решительную, все не раз обдумавшую Поттер было тяжело. Всем своим видом она как будто говорила: " На что ты надеялся? Что я сразу брошусь тебе на шею?"

Перед тем, как аппарировать, он в последний раз обернулся на домик.

Двадцать лет презрения и трусости сделали свое дело - он проиграл. Его давней, детской мечте не сбыться. Ничего, ему не привыкать к разочарованию.

Но было по-человечески жалко Поттер, которой всего двадцать один.

И у которой по его вине тоже...

Не сбылось.


End file.
